


the door

by arafulii



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Naegiri - Freeform, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love these two, kirigiri pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arafulii/pseuds/arafulii
Summary: When she was younger, Kyoko Kirigiri did not feel hope.





	the door

When she was younger, Kyoko Kirigiri did not feel hope.

 

Her past is cloudy to her, even now. However, she knows the emotions that came with it. She remembers feeling empty, like there was something to life she just wasn't getting. Like there was a door to happiness and she was just permanently stuck on the other side. There was no way for her to get through that door.

 

She saw others walk through the door with ease, pushing the handle and walking through effortlessly while she watched hopelessly on. She performed this metaphorical dance for years and years, wondering just what she was missing.

 

And when she was in _that_ place, Hopes Peak Academy, she found what she was looking for. In the weirdest way she ever thought possible. She found her hope through a sick and twisted game, fabricated to make her feel only _despair_.

 

Looking back on it, Kyoko can almost laugh. She lived her whole life in relative comfort; she should have felt happiness then, not when she was confined to a killing game. And why was that? Why did her happiness--her hope--stem from this atrocious thing?

 

Because of him, because of Makoto Naegi.

 

Its stupid. Its stupid and cliché, and Kyoko knows it. But she just can't bring herself to care. Because of him--because of Makoto--she could finally open that door. She could open that door and find her own hope, with Makoto at her side.

 

Kyoko loves him. She loves him more than she thought she could ever love anyone. And she wants him to know that, she wants him to know that no matter what she will love him until her heart ceases to beat.

 

Kyoko has never been good with expressing her feelings. During the nightmare that was held inside the Future Foundation headquarters, Kyoko thought she was going to die. She approached the situation logically, like she normally does, and concluded that she was probably going to die. She would sooner let that happen to her than let Makoto die for her own sake.

 

But even after coming up with that logical conclusion...

 

She still felt hope. She still hoped that she would make it out alive, just like last time. Her and Makoto. _Just like last time_. That's what she kept telling herself. She wasn't kidding when she said Makotos hope was infectious.

 

It was blind optimism that fueled her to continue. She didn't tell Makoto of her forbidden action, because knowing him, he would have done something...rash.

 

But deep down, she knew. She knew she would likely not live through this.

 

She wanted to leave with Makoto knowing her feelings, with him knowing she loved him. But she felt as if it would be a burden to him. She didn't want to burden him with feelings he wouldn't be able to reciprocate.

 

So she died, leaving all of her thoughts to herself. The only thing she left behind was a journal she hoped would be of some use to her living friends.

 

Well, at least that's what she _thought_ happened.

 

When she awoke again, she sat in bed for a few moments. When the shock settled through enough, she touched her face, specifically, the left side. Nothing abnormal. She watched the sunlight filter through the blinds of her room, with both of her eyes in full working order.

 

She sat up, slowly, clenching and unclenching her fists in her blankets. She pulled the blankets off slowly. She had her normal underclothes on, subtracting her abandoned jacket and her boots, which were situated at the end of the bed.

 

Kyoko looked to the nightstand, seeing a loose sweater and a new skirt. Whoever saved her really didn't have the effort to switch her out of her old clothes? Or maybe they just didn't have the heart to undress her. It didn't matter. What mattered was...

 

She was alive. Breathing. Functioning. _Alive_. It had to be a miracle. Some sort of lucky streak.

 

Makoto.

 

The thought of him ripped through her heart like a blade. She stood, her feet making contact with the cold flooring. It felt like needles stabbing into her feet when she settled her weight on them. She dressed quickly, yanking her boots onto her bare feet. But... Before she left, she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror.

 

Her ribbon was gone. 

 

Kyoko ran her hand through her undone hair, and a wave of sadness overcame her. She loved that ribbon, she been wearing it since she was a child. But before she could think about that, She had to see Makoto. She just had to.

 

She left the small building, only having mild difficulty walking now. She looked around for a bit, not seeing anyone. They must have been gathered somewhere, but where?

 

Her intuition led her to think it was the wharf. It was the closest to her current location, and there was space there for a gathering. And if there was a gathering, Makoto was likely there. She began her walk there, noticing the empty sidewalks and roads.

 

It was warm, not humid, but not breezy. It was perfect weather. Makoto told her he always loved it when the weather was like this.

 

_I hope one day, when we get out of here, I can experience days like that with you, Kiri._

 

She got closer, and closer. Makotos voice rang in her head. That's when she noticed the ships heading off the coast. She had absolutely no idea where they were going, and she couldn't bring herself to care. _Where was Makoto_? 

 

Her brain was muddled, the events of the game clouding her thoughts. Makoto, the person who helped her through so much. Makoto, the reason she was still standing here. Makoto, the one she loves.

 

She walked straight through the camp, not noticing the gaping people staring at her as she walked calmly. They dare not interfere, even Byakuya could guess who she most wanted to see.

 

Makoto Naegi stood there, back towards her, looking out at the ships leaving with his hands dismissively at his sides. He didn't show it, but he has been through so much. All of those burdens where piled on his shoulders. Kyoko would help him, she would watch him make it through it, just like she always has.

 

Kyoko stopped, staring at the back of the boys head. His silly ahoge was visible from here, and Kyoko felt herself smile.

 

It felt like days before Makoto tensed, and he slowly turned. His face became visible, and Kyoko could see the shock invade his features. She watched as he turned around fully, and even from here she could see the fat tears welling in his eyes.

 

"...kyoko?"

 

The innocent utter of her given name caused her eyes to swell with tears, a stupid grin speeding across her face. She loved this boy so much, and she hoped that for the rest of her life, she can help carry his burdens. That she can help carry on his hope. 

 

"Hey, Makoto."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She may not have felt hope early on in her life. But now, at this very moment, she has enough to fuel her for the rest of it.

**Author's Note:**

> ive been in a naegiri mood recently, i love these two


End file.
